


She Doesn't Exist

by Besin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besin/pseuds/Besin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three hunters of the Supernatural get the Hit List in their e-mail, and upon decoding it discover something very off with the names they have been given.</p><p>Takes place shortly before S4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Doesn't Exist

“Tom, this is the weirdest job I’ve ever worked.”

“I’ve worked weirder,” Tom drawled from the seat next to him in the internet cafe, one ear bud in as he listened to the tape they had gotten in the mail in a cassette player they’d picked up at a Goodwill.

“Just – Jesus Christ. It’s full of broken-ass code. Get Jan, would you? She knows that weird Java shit.”

“Why do I have to get Jan? I know code. I used to be a web designer before I… you know.”

“Started ganking monsters for cash?”

“Yeah, that.”

“Just get Jan.”

Three hours later, Jan looked up at them from the computer and said, “You know, Steve, one of these names isn’t showing up on my search.”

“Let’s see, then,” he announced, rising from his chair with a groan and carefully maneuvering over to see the screen. “‘Malia Hale,’” he read. “What’s the problem? You’ve got lots of results.”

“Yeah, but the thing is they’re all for this girl named ‘Malia Tate.’ She was found in the woods, and she’s the only ‘Malia’ in Beacon Hills I can find.”

“Maybe she changed her name. Or maybe it’s a nickname. Check her facebook.”

“I did. She’s not – she’s not on there, I swear to god. What kind of sixteen-year-old girl doesn’t have a facebook?” Jan groaned.

“Myspace?”

“Don’t be stupid, Tom. Nobody uses Myspace,” Jan drawled.

“Linked in?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Bob, do you even know what a ‘Linked In’ is?”

“My name isn’t Bob,” Tom insisted, voice just a touch exhausted.

He shrugged. “And mine isn’t Rainbow.”

“Guys, I’m serious,” Jan told them solemnly. “I just checked census records. There is no such person as Malia Hale. Just some little girl in an insanity asylum because she punches anyone who comes within thirty feet of her.”

“Well, I don’t know about you guys,” Tom muttered into his coffee, “but I am not driving across the country for a faulty list.”

“Agreed,” the other two announced.


End file.
